


Original Kiss

by Thymesis



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Robert teaches Arnold’s replacement a very important lesson.





	

He pulls back.

“No, not quite like that,” Robert says. “You’re being too aggressive. He was a profoundly troubled man with equivocal, often outright contradictory desires. Try again.”

He does.

“Better,” Robert commends. The praise warms him inside. “But you must start softer, slower, more hesitantly. Although the need is all-consuming and irresistible, demands of the body frighten you. Now, once more.”

They kiss yet again. Lips and tongues meet like old, dear friends.

When he pulls back this time, Robert is trembling, and his breath stutters as he exhales. He blinks rapidly.

“Very well done indeed, Bernard,” Robert whispers.


End file.
